Deception Point
by Fukyuu Enjeru
Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyou kill Naraku,but he still takes control of Kikyou. And Inuyasha will do anything to save her, including travel 500yrs in the future to seduce a girl he has never met before. Surpisingly, that girl looks just like his current love, Kikyo


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. And yes, I am aware of the fact that Deception Point is a title of a Dan Brown book. **

**Deception Point: Chapter 1**

'Have you decided yet, mutt? I'm getting tired of waiting and having to live off of filthy human's refuge," A weak yet still intimidating man growled.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha stepped towards the man.

"Oh, don't worry dear Inuyasha, your priestess is right here," Naraku-now Onigumo pulled a struggling woman and held a knife to her throat.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha stepped forward and unsheathed Tetsuiga. Naraku held the knife even closer to her throat.

"Now now Inuyasha, don't be rash. Are you going to do what I tell you?" Naraku smirked.

"Yes, Naraku…I will," Inuyasha looked down.

" I thought you would say that, now listen closely," Naraku leaned closer.

-

"Kagome!" Sango rushed up the stairs to her friend," Kagome! Best ol' buddy! What's goin' on? Heh, Sango slowed her walk and swung her arm over Kagome.

"What did you do this time?" Kagome sighed while trying to open her screwed up locker.

"It wasn't my fault this time!" Sango defended herself.

"This time, eh?" Kagome questioned.

" Anyway! Did you do my—err your! Yeah, your math homework?" Sango glanced nervously at Kagome's backpack. Kagome gave her that 'what-kind-of-drugs-were-you-on-last-night' look.

"Well…err…you see, Kohaku, err…he distracted me! So…I didn't have, uhm...enough time?" She smiled nervously.

"Don't lie, your bad at it," Kagome slammed her locker to close it," Lucky for you, we have a sub, she won't check the homework."

"Really!?" Sango's eyes filled with hope.

"Yes," Kagome sighed. 'Here it comes…' Kagome thought.

"OH YEAH! SKILLZ! DAS RIGHT!" Sango celebrated in the middle of the busy hallway.

"Chill," Kagome rolled her eyes and started to walk to her next class, "Did you at least do the English homework?" Kagome knew what the answer was going to be. 'Celebration ends in 3…2…1…'

"We had English homework? Sango stopped dancing and tilted her head," When did she say that?"

"Well gee, I don't know, maybe when she wrote it in all caps on the front board?" Kagome ushered her friend towards the door for English class. There it was, in big black all caps in the middle of the board, the English homework.

"Okay! That so was not there yesterday!" Sango complained.

"It was given to us two weeks ago…" Kagome sighed once again.

"This school is so freaking corrupt…" Sango said.

"Oh, my love, do not be so distraught! For I am here!"

"Good Lord, help me…" She put her hair own and felt…" HENTAI!" There was a grinning Miroku with a large red handprint on his his right cheek.

"But dear Sango, I was just trying to relieve some stress, you seem so overworked," With that, he started to massage Sango's neck and shoulders.

"Ahh, that kinda does feel good, mmm," She said starting to melt.

"That's right Sango, just continue to relax," Miroku's grin grew wider as one hand left Sango's shoulders and began to move lower and lower…Then a big thump echoed through the hallway with all of the students starting at them.

"Do you think I am stupid!?" Sango seethed with anger and started to turn red.

"But, but, I didn't touch you…yet," He said while shifting his eyes.

"I know!"

"Wait, you knew that he was going to do that, and you left him touch you?" Kagome asked with her eyes wide open.

"W-well, it's not like _that_…" She started to blush.

"Then what was it like?" Kagome put her hands on her hips and began to tap her foot while trying to hide her smile.

"W-what are you implying!?" She stammered, starting to turn red, not of anger but of embarrassment.

"Nothing," Kagome said with an innocent voice. Sango could have sworn that she saw a halo.

"You, wait. Why did you let me do that…unless…" Miroku's confused look was replaced with a smirk,"Sango! I knew you felt the same way!" His face changed again into a more serious look. 'So you _will_ bear my child?"

"No! I told you that I don't like you like that!" She blushed and turned around quickly.

'But you just let me…"

"Ididn'tmeanitdropitbye,"And with that she raced out of the hallway down to her next class.

"She likes you…"Kagome said.

"Mm, perhaps. Oh! ANGELLINAA! Have you thought about my question? Miroku dismissed the topic and went to another girl across the hall.

"Why she would like him, I don't know," Kagome said to herself before making her way towards her next class.

-

"Do you understand now, mutt?" Naraku sneered and turned his head to Kikyou. She was sitting on the ground with her arms chained up to a wall. Her dirty kimono was shredded into pieces that barely clung to her body. "Do what I say and you will get your precious Kikyou back,"

"You bastard!" Inuyasha got into his fighting stance and put his hand on Tetsuiga. I beat you once, I can beat you again-"

"Inuyasha, think of your lovely Kikyou. You wouldn't want to hurt." He tugged harshly on her hair and laughed when she whimpered, "her now would you?" Inuyasha loosened his grip on Tetsuiga and growled. "I'm glad you're starting to see things my way." Inuyasha's growl grew louder, but Naraku ignored him," The plan will start tomorrow, so prepare. And start grooming those fabulous looks of yours." The castle around Inuyasha faded away along with Kikyou and Naraku, leaving Inuyasha alone.

-

**Wow, I haven't done this whole updating thing for a while huh? Well, here's a new one. Hopefully it will be more successful then the others? I got the title from the book that Dan Brown wrote, but the plot in that book has absolutely nothing to do with this plot. I simply feel that those words have a lot to do with what will happen. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter should be up shortly! Be sure to review. **


End file.
